Everything's Nothing Without You
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Chuck intends to give Blair all that she wants and needs, as long as she gives him another chance. C/B. Mature Content. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Just the story idea based on them.

* * *

"I don't want you calling me, I don't want you messaging me, I don't want you showing up 'accidentally' whenever I'm around. Just stay away, Chuck!" Blair whispered with more conviction than she actually felt as she hung up the phone.

How dare he assume that he could just walk in and out of her life whenever he felt up to it, whenever it suited his needs. She didn't need him. No Blair Wardolf needed no one. She had proven that to herself over the years, especially this past summer when Chuck had pulled a no-show at the heliport.

After months of wallowing in pain and degradation, Blair had managed to hit Constance Billiard with a big bang. She had regained her spot as Queen B, and her senior year was going along nicely. She was casually dating, nothing serious and nothing permanent. She had decided that after spending most of her childhood and adolescence with a boyfriend, she would lay low in that department this final year in New York. She still planned to go to Yale, maybe me a nice guy who would sweep her off her feet, and be married by the end of her 4 years in college.

Chuck Bass was no longer part of her plans. He had never really been except for that short lapse of judgment a few months ago. For only a brief moment she had pictured herself being with Chuck, but after the stunt he pulled on her she had yet to fully forgive him. They were friends, uncomfortably so, seeing as they ran in the same social circle. Being around him was still difficult. She saw him with other women and she hated it. She hated herself for reacting at all. And then she hated it even more when Chuck would shower her with the same attention he had before.

She couldn't seem to keep her emotions in check around him. He always brought out a reaction, either upsetting her usual calm and collected demeanor, or turning her on in very public ventures.

She thought about the day before when Chuck had managed to slip out of St. Jude hall and into the Billiard hall, grabbing her as she made her way to her class and pulling her into the bathroom. Before Blair could even register what was happening, Chuck had thrown her inside a bathroom stall and was kissing her wildly. Feeling his tongue mating with hers, feeling his hands grabbing at her body roughly made Blair's inhibitions fail her as she gave in to his kiss, to his touch.

Sighing into his mouth, Chuck took control of the situation, grabbing the end of Blair's uniform and hiking it up to her waist. His magical hands managed to make quick work of Blair's underwear, and before Blair had time to protest, shoved his fingers inside of her.

Blair's world seemed to slip away. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Her entire being was centered on that spot that Chuck was touching deep within her. Even after so many months, he still knew exactly where to touch her, how much pressure to apply, how fast and hard to pump into her.

Her knees weakened but Chuck managed to grab her and hold her tight against him. His fingers picked up the pace, driving her insane, causing her to moan loudly. Chuck brought his mouth down on her, silencing her before she drew attention from anyone still hanging around the hallways. Just then he felt her begin to tighten even more so, her body started to buck against him, and he felt her sweet release against his hand. He looked down at her and saw her beautiful face marred from his demanding kisses. Her lips were swollen with no hint of the color she wore this morning, her cheeks were flushed, her hair was slightly tousled. She looked like a women who had just been satisfied. Chuck smiled at Blair.

He had wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, satisfy his needs as well as her own as they took themselves crashing over the edge and into oblivion. Blair knew that look on his face. That desperate need in his eyes was one she had gotten well acquainted with in the few short weeks that their tumultuous affair lasted. But for some reason Chuck didn't give in to it. He helped her straighten out her dress, wiped her with her panties and quickly discarded them. Looking at her longingly for one last time, he kissed her roughly and walked away without saying a word.

And now he assumed he could just start calling her again wanting to meet up. Blair groaned as the familiar heat crawled into her body at the thought. She thought of all the things Chuck had told her over the phone, all those words that he knew excited her, that made cave in to his touch. She had wanted to tell him to come over, to have him touch her, tease her, take her. But she couldn't. No, not after everything. She didn't want to continue such an unhealthy relationship with Chuck. If he wanted her, he needed to realize it was a package deal. No more quickies in the bathrooms, no more secrets, no more lies. Blair Wardolf didn't do secret love affairs. Leave that to the experts, she just wanted to love and be loved for all the world to see.

* * *

Chuck let out a frustrated sigh. Blair had hung up on him and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He had wanted her, his body was aching for her ever since yesterday afternoon and the passion they'd shared in the Constance Billiard bathroom stall. He could still feel her and taste her against him, and his groin painfully demanded his attention.

Chuck didn't understand why he didn't just have sex with her then and there. She had been more than willing. He could see the question in her eyes as he'd pulled away and let her go. She had wanted him to take over her, to make love to her, to make them both dizzy with the satisfaction they brought each others bodies. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. He wanted Blair, but he wanted more than her body. He wanted to win her heart back and put an end to the tension that existed in their relationship. He wanted her to give him a second chance, to prove to her that he had changed and that these past few months had been torture without her. It was already December and Chuck had not been able to sleep with any other woman. It was almost six months he thought pitifully. Before, he'd have a new partner in his bed at the very least every other night. But now, no woman could compare to Blair and he only wanted her.

It seemed to him that the old tactics were not going to work. He had been smug and a bit of an asshole with her. He knew she enjoyed their verbal confrontations, the power struggle between them. Many times she got the upper hand, but then again Chuck's wit was unsurpassed. Chuck drained the final sip of rum that was in his glass and stood. Wardolf didn't want that side of him. She had already given it a chance once and he'd let her down. This time he intended to do no such thing. If romance was what Blair wanted and needed to see that he truly loved her, well then romance she could get.

Chuck Bass style.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a pretty uneventful Monday. Classes dragged as they always tended too, especially considering it was only just the start of the week. Easing her way through the crowd of students out on the patio, Blair spotted Serena sitting alone with Dan. As she neared their table, Chuck found her just a few feet away, obstructing her path and smiled. God she hated that smug smile.

Turning slowly away, she decided to make a breakaway. She didn't have the stomach to deal with Chuck and his nonsense, or Serena and Dan's display of affection. Walking to the gates of the school, Blair contemplated where to head. She could go home and have Dorota fix her up a delicious meal. She hadn't eaten well all day, nervous of bumping in to Chuck. She wondered if he would pull another stunt like he had last week. It annoyed her to realize that she was a bit disappointed that he hadn't.

Before analyzing those feelings, Blair rushed past the last few students standing around gossiping or making out. Once free from school grounds, Blair walked slowly taking in the cool winter breeze. It was refreshing and liberating to be out walking in this time of the year. Many people couldn't weather the weather but she loved it. Allowing herself to put her guard down, Blair slowed her pace and dragged her feet as she walked the few blocks to her home.

"You're avoiding me, Waldorf."

Blair's steps faltered as she heard the all too familiar voice right near her ear. She hadn't heard him walking behind her, hadn't even realized he hadn't gotten so close. She chided herself for being so careless. It could have been dangerous had it been someone else. Then again, Chuck was dangerous.

"Oh, yeah? Well usually when people realize they're being ignored, they take the hint and stay away," Blair said, putting on her edgy tone. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. He was a threat to her sense and sensibility. She didn't need any more problems that involved Chuck in her life. Then again, Chuck in her life was** the** problem. She needed to get away from him and fast.

Blair quickened her steps, but Chuck kept up right beside her. He was close enough to smell the warm vanilla scent of her hair. He loved the way it smelled, the way it felt in his hands. He could reach out and touch her if he wanted to, but he decided to take it slow. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

"Well I would take the hint if you weren't sending such mixed signals, my dear. I saw the way you looked at me in Chem today. Are you missing me?" Chuck asked sarcastically. He enjoyed this. Teasing her.

"Me? Miss you? Oh please Chuck that's rich," Blair said as she forced a fake laugh before adding, "And I thought I already told you to stop popping up everywhere I go. You know you're starting to qualify as a stalker."

"Don't flatter yourself, Wardolf, it was just a chance encounter."

"Ummm, last I checked, Bass, you live in the other direction. Plus you're limo is always picking you up since you're incapable of any physical activity." Blair huffed out the words and started moving away from him.

Chuck reached out and grabbed Blair's arm. He pushed up against the side of a building and stared at her.

"Still thinking about my limo, huh? And you're very well aware of the kind of physical activity I'm capable of," Chuck whispered as he took a strand of hair from Blair's face and gently pushed it behind her ear.

Blair slapped his hand away from her hair and pushed against his chest. He didn't budge.

"Will you please just leave me alone?" The panic was evident in her voice and her eyes widened just a little as Chuck leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Is that what you really want?" Chuck asked quietly. Blair's eyes quickly scanned up and down the street and realized that they were alone. Not many people were walking around the residential areas, most being at work or driving. She hated being caught like this, Chuck managing to trap her in a situation she couldn't get out of.

"Yes, that's what I want," Blair said, trying to add more emphasis to her voice and failing miserably.

"Liar," Chuck whispered before taking her mouth in a tender kiss.

He didn't push, didn't force himself on her. He was tentative, waiting to see if she responded and accepted him. He prodded her lips gently with his own, gently teasing her with his tongue. He felt her body tighten, but he kept pressing her, coaxing her to submit to his touch.

As if on cue with his desires, Blair's hands came up and bunched his jacket in her fists. She opened her mouth hungrily beneath his. She'd wanted this since the Thursday when he'd made her body melt in the girl's bathroom. She'd wanted this since the summer when she'd arrived from France and Chuck had apologized to her over and over. No other guy that she'd dated since had compared to him, and no other could make her feel the way he did. He brought out the most primitive side of her, the woman in her that she often denied in order to fit social niceties.

Chuck broke the kiss suddenly, leaving Blair feeling cold and unsatisfied.

"Why do you fight it, Blair? We could be so good together," Chuck said as he touched her cheek gently. Blair's eyes stared up at him, and he could see the vulnerability in them.

"We could have. But it's too hard now. I can't trust you. Not after what you did." Blair pushed Chuck away and he let her.

"Wardolf, I've apologized to you over and over again. I truly am sorry for all the pain I caused you. I just want another chance. Why can't you give us another chance?" Chuck said as Blair remained standing against the building. He wanted to shake some sense into her, make her see everything he saw in them. The possibilities were endless for them.

"It's too hard." Blair's eyes started to glaze over with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Not here. Not in front of him.

"What's so hard? Do you still want to be with me? Do you still care about me?" Chuck grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I...I...Please let me go," Blair begged. She didn't want him to be saying or asking these things to her. It was best if they just let things go. Their relationship would never work. It just couldn't.

"I can't let you go. Don't you see that. I've been going crazy without you. I've been trying to make things better between us. I know you want that, why can't you just let something good happen to you. Stop trying to control everything and just let go."

"How can I? After everything that happened..."

"Forget all that. It's in the past. Blair I love-... I mean...I..." Chuck stuttered as he realized what he had been about to say.

Blair stared at him wide-eyed, in obvious shock. Without saying a word, she turned around and ran away from him, leaving Chuck confused and in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know some of the content is very mature, but I'm passionate about this couple, and I guess i've read one too many romance novels in my time. Anyway, sorry if some of you think it's too forward. R&R please. And any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chuck couldn't believe what had happened. Blair had run away from him, after he'd nearly blurted out words he'd never said to another woman before. And now, four days later, she had been avoiding him like the plague. He pretended not to care, avoided her as well, he would not let her see that he hurt. He had already opened up too much for her, and had been cruelly shot down. He needed time to pull himself together, and find a different approach. Nate often told him that he seemed to be obsessed, that he should just let it go, but Chuck couldn't do that. He cared about her too much, wanted her too much. And he knew that she wanted him too. They were both just to hardheaded to admit it to each other.

"Oh come on Chuck you can't be serious. You know how Blair is. She'll kill you," Nate said as the two friends walked alongside Central Park on their way home from school.

"Kill me? But it will all be fun and adventurous. You know Blair loves that." Chuck smiled wickedly as his mind conjured the perfect plan to get Blair alone with him, to claim her once again as he had so long ago.

"Ok man, whatever you say. Just don't come crying to me when she rips you apart," Nate said as he shook his head. He'd never seen Chuck like this. It was as if Blair had turned him into a new person. Nate was glad for them. He knew that they both cared about each other and that they were just going through a rough patch at the moment. But he knew they would both be happy together, and God only knew they both deserved it. He hadn't been the one for Blair, wasn't sure what kind of guy it would take to make her happy. But now he knew. All Blair needed was Chuck.

Blair and Serena sat at a corner booth in the restaurant at The Palace, sharing a drink and chatting away on their Saturday night. They'd loss track of time, so engrossed in their conversation, neither of them noticing the pair of eyes that had been staring at them the entire night.

"You know Serena, I just hate to see you angry at Brooklyn. He's a good guy. And he treats you like a queen. Why do you guys argue so much?"

"Ugh, Dan just doesn't seem to understand that spending time together is important, especially now. In a few months we're going to be going away to college, things are going to get more difficult, and things might not even work out. We need to strengthen our relationship while we still can, and enjoy the small amount of time we have together." Serena sighed dramatically as her phone started to ring. Fishing it out of her purse she looked at the screen and her eyes immediately brighten. Blair didn't even have to ask who it was.

Serena stood from the table and stood to the side to have a quick conversation with Dan. After a few minutes she came back and told Blair that she had to go. Dan had made amends and wanted to take her out to a movie in Times Square. Blair smiled at Serena and told her to go have a great time.

Blair stood and went to the bar. She had a drink and chatted with the bartender who was flirting openly with her. After downing her martini, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door. As she stood outside The Palace doors, she let the cold air hit her. She was a little pass sober and needed to clear her head. She took out her cellphone in order to dial her driver to come pick her up. Just as her fingers were about to press the speed dial button, Blair felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and one over her mouth.

In her inebriated state, Blair quickly lost her balance and fell backwards as the strong arms dragged her in through a back entrance to The Palace. She was panicking, trying to scream but the hand muffled her words. Once the man had taken her through a darkened hallway, Blair felt him place a blindfold over her eyes. His hands remained around her waist and mouth, but Blair loss the advantage of seeing where he was taking her, decreasing the chances of her finding her way out of wherever he was taking her.

She felt him take her into an elevator. Once inside the man whispered into her ear.

"It's just you and me precious."

Something about the voice sounded very familiar, but through the alcohol in her body and the panic causing her heart to rip out of her chest, Blair could not make out who it was.

The elevator reached its destination, and as soon as the ding sounded, the man pushed Blair slightly forward and removed the blindfold.

Blair couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing in what she could only assume was the hotel's finest suite, since the elevator opened directly into it. The entire place was dark, lit by candles and rose petals splayed all across the floor. Blair turned around to look at her captor and scowled.

Chuck stood there smiling like the Grinch himself, and she almost slapped him.

"You son of a bitch, you scared the shit out of me," Blair growled.

"Now, Blair, that's not very lady like of you."

"I don't care! I thought I was about to be raped and killed! What the hell possessed you to do this?" Blair asked as her adrenaline slowly ebbed away.

"For you of course. Don't you like it. It's for you. And for me. Tonight you're all mine." Chuck advanced on her and took hold of her arm.

"Are you out of your mind. Of course I'm not yours. Tonight or ever. It's a tad melodramatic Chuck. You could've spared the theatrics and simply gotten a straight forward no, if you'd only bothered to ask!" Blair spat.

Chuck couldn't believe Blair's reaction. She thought she would be happy. Impressed that he concocted this little idea.

"I wasn't asking Blair."

With that Chuck grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He savagely invaded her mouth, but she managed to push him away. Before Chuck could stop her, Blair's hand connected loudly with his face. Chuck's eyes turned deadly. Blair had never hit him before, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting her to turn on him after he'd planned such an amazing evening together.

Blair stood back shocked at what she had just done. She saw Chuck's gaze turn dangerous and she felt a fear that she'd never felt before. Chuck moved forward and grabbed her roughly by her arms.

"If you want to play rough, Wardolf, all you have to do is ask."

Chuck grabbed her mouth again and didn't let go. His lips were demanding, strong, not to be dissuaded. Blair attempted to struggle at first but soon the familiar heat started invading her body. She started to respond to him, shyly at first, feeling guilty for having slapped him. Soon enough, she was completely consumed by the kiss and losing herself in the moment. Just as she sighed into his mouth indicating that she wanted him to take it further, Chuck pulled away from her and gave her the same strong stare.

"I want you to ask for it," Chuck said as Blair was slowly climbing out of the daze of the kiss.

"What?" Blair asked, not sure that she'd heard him right.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Chuck said. "If you don't, you won't be getting anything from me." He was angry. Pissed off that she'd slapped him, even more pissed off that he still wanted her despite of it. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. She had embarrassed and offended him way too much.

"I will not!" Blair said indignant. Her body was drumming with unsatisfied desire, but she wasn't about to beg Chuck to have sex with her.

"Fine." Chuck moved away from her and headed to the bucked of champagne that stood by the bed. "Then you may go."

"You bastard! How dare you?" Blair fumed as she rushed over to him in a rage. "You kidnap me, bring me up here, turn me on, and then turn around like nothing happened. I am not going to beg you to sleep with me."

"I didn't say beg. I just asked you to tell me what you want me to do. That's not so hard. I imagine you've dreamt about it, maybe even touched yourself as you thought about the things I'd do to you." Chuck's signature grin touched his face as he leaned back on the bed.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I don't do that. Especially not while thinking about you," Blair said. But the blush that spread across her face told Chuck otherwise.

"Oh come on Wardolf. We both know how much you enjoy sex, how turned on you get, how insatiable you are. You are quite the little adventurer in the bedroom. I don't think there's much we haven't done. Now I want you to tell me what it is that you want me to do to you. How do you want me to bring pleasure to your body? How do you want to cum? And how many times?" Chuck spoke quietly. He could see the affect he was having on Blair and he enjoyed it. This was familiar ground for him. He could tease her and provoke her, bring her pleasure without having to speak words he'd never uttered before. He wasn't sure how she would react, wasn't sure that she was ready to hear them. But he wanted to make love to her tonight, not just have sex, but make love. He wanted to feel what it was like to lay with the women that had captured his heart. But for now, he'd play the role of rogue and bad boy if it would get her into bed with him.

"I...I...Ugh you're so frustrating Chuck! Sex talk is so beneath me. Why can't you just do it?" Blair said, embarrassed at the thought of speaking dirty to him.

"Because I can't. And I won't. I need you to meet me half way." Chuck sat back and waited. He saw Blair struggling with herself, trying to decide what to do. It was hard for her he knew, but if he could speak words he'd never spoken before, then so could she. He waited patiently and sipped at the glass of champagne he'd served himself. He grew impatient waiting for her, and got up and walked over to her.

"How do you want me to start?" Chuck asked. He couldn't keep waiting for her. He needed her. And if he had to get her started then he would. "Do you want me to kiss your neck as I fondle your breasts?" Chuck asked as he breathed across her neck from behind and teased her by bringing his palm right under her breast, but not quite touching her.

Blair moaned as she felt Chuck's breath tickle across her skin. Goosebumps starting taking form all over her body and she felt herself growing warmer inside as she pictured Chuck doing exactly what he said.

"Or would you rather me suck on your breasts, and bite them hard enough to bring you pleasure?" Chuck moved forward and pressed his erection against her back. Blair tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck and offering it to Chuck. Chuck quickly spun her around disorienting her.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I...I...Chuck..."

"Tell me, Blair. And I'll give you everything you want."

"I want you to put your mouth on them, Chuck. I want you to make me orgasm just by playing with my breasts. And once you're done I want you to make love to me. Make love to me like only you can. I need to feel you inside of me, please Chuck." Blair reached for Chuck and he let her. Blair found his lips and kissed him. Not sweet and tender, but hard and thoroughly as he had done. Chuck didn't need any more talking. She'd said enough. All he wanted was to get lost in her body and lose control. He'd only ever lost control with her, and he trusted her enough to do so again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well this is the last Chapter to the story. I was starting to run out of ideas of where to take it, but if you guys want I'll add a Prologue soon. Just let me know.**

**Oh and this is a softer side of the story. Very mushy. :-) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Chuck asked Blair to be his girlfriend again. To his surprise she said no. She'd told him that she needed time to think about things and to get over a lot of the past pain. Chuck let her go. He was upset that she would still hesitate. He felt as if he had proven enough and given enough of himself. He couldn't continue hounding her. If Blair wanted to be with him again, he would have to let her come to him on her own time once she was ready.

* * *

The Winter Recess came sooner than expected. Blair had walked on egg shells the past few weeks, trying to avoid Chuck, but knowing that it was impossible. Her indecisiveness was killing her just as much as it was killing him. Deep down she wanted Chuck. She would love nothing more than to be with him again. But after the night that they'd shared together she'd realized just how vulnerable she was to him. She couldn't allow herself to dive in head first again without being absolutely sure that things were going to work out. Or at least that her heart was ready to give it another go. As much as it hurt her to see his pain and his questioning glance every time they crossed paths, Blair resisted the urge to give in. She knew she loved him. She had known that for a long time now. She had been stubborn and refused to admit it even to herself. But now that she was well aware of the depth of her feelings for him, she needed to tread carefully. Besides if he loved her as much as she suspected he did, he'd wait for her.

* * *

Blair headed to France for her Christmas vacation. She spent two weeks there with Roman and her father. Being away from the UES was a burden off her shoulders. On the other side of the world she felt free, and her mind was at ease for the first time in a long time. She headed back to New York a few days before was set to resume. Upon arriving to JFK, Blair finally turned on her phone after two weeks of being AWOL to the world. There seemed to be a million messages. A lot of them from Serena, hundreds from Gossip Girl, and there were three from Chuck. He had called and wished her a good trip and a Happy Holiday, then he'd text messaged her on Christmas to again wish her a good holiday, and then finally on New Years. The last message made her breath catch. He sounded sad and lonely, not like the normal Chuck Bass she'd grown to know better than she knew herself. His message was short, very short, only one word spoken on a hushed breath, "Blair..."

Blair grabbed her luggage and found her driver waiting for her. After a thirty minute ride to her home, Blair showered and made quick work of her primping and prepping. She decided that it was time to see Chuck and talk to him. She knew he was hurting especially after the last message he had breathed into her voicemail box. She couldn't believe she had been so selfish. She had turned her phone off and shut herself out of the lives of all the people she cared about because she wanted to get away from all the stress in her life. She felt bad that Serena had called so many times, she felt bad that she had ignored her mother's calls, but most of all she felt horrible that she'd walked out on Chuck during the holidays. It was time for her to mend her mistakes.

* * *

Blair put on a form fitting, maroon colored, turtle neck dress. She put on a pair of black knee high boots with a heel and applied some light makeup to her face. She took her time looking just right, and by the time she walked out the door of her building she was nervous beyond belief.

Blair fiddled the entire ride over to The Palace, tried like heck to keep from biting her nails and keep her composure. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to Chuck and that put her on edge. She usually had her important conversations prepared before she actually confronted the person, or at the very least she had a few lines and zingers stored away to use during the conversation. But this was different, this was her conversation with Chuck. The conversation.

As she made her way up to 1812, Blair wondered how Chuck would react to seeing her, if he would be upset or if he would even be there. It was a Saturday night and Chuck was usually out drinking his weight in alcohol and seducing some cheap slut. Blair cringed at the thought but continued to walk further down the corridor to stand in front of Chuck's door. She hesitated for a split second before knocking on the door. She stood there, waiting a few seconds before she knocked again. Nothing. She pressed her ear to the door and swore she heard sounds coming from the other side of the door. Blair's mind immediately starting spinning thoughts of Chuck in bed with another woman, or Chuck in bed with more than one woman. Blair felt the blood drain from her face and felt dizzy. Chuck wasn't with her, but she couldn't bear the thought of him in the arms of another woman just a few short weeks after they'd share such intimacies.

Blair spun on her heels and ran quickly to the elevator. She pressed the button repeatedly as if she could make the elevator reach her floor quicker by doing so. She felt the tears burning behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She shouldn't have expected anything different from Chuck. He was who he was and he was never going to change.

* * *

Chuck sat at the foot of his bed nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a glass with ice and the last drops of scotch. He felt numb and he felt as if his head was floating somewhere above him. He had been drinking steadily since New Years Eve. He'd watched the ball drop at Times Square with a hollow heart. He'd called Blair hoping that she'd finally turn on her phone in order to welcome the New Year with her. But she hadn't answered. She had shut him out of her life for two weeks without a word.

Chuck had felt a pain such as the one he was feeling in a long time. He'd come to the realization that he'd lost her. He loss his Blair. _No Bass she was never yours_, the voice inside his head mocked him. Chuck flung the glass against the mirror on the other side of the room. The glass shattered into a million pieces. Chuck almost laughed. Made him think of how shattered his heart was. Ripping off the cap to the Jack Daniel's bottle he gulped almost half of the hard liquor in one shot. The heat ripped through his throat and burned the hell out of his stomach but he didn't care. He just wanted to drink until he couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel anything at all, until the memories of a certain brunette were wiped out of his mind. He knew he had a lot more drinking ahead of him.

* * *

When the elevator doors finally opened Blair stared at a familiar face. Serena. Serena smiled without a care in the world as she saw Blair and stepped out of the elevator and pulled her into her arms.

"B, it's great to see you! I can't believe you ignored my calls! I was trying to call you all these past few days. How was Christmas, your dad, Roman, New Years?" Serena couldn't stop herself from talking.

Blair smiled at her friend trying to mask the pain she was feeling.

"Serena, as much as I'd love to answer all your questions, you just made us miss the elevator," Blair pointed to the doors that now stood closed before them. Serena's smiled faded away as she seemed to realize something.

"Oh. Oh God, Blair. I was actually here to see Chuck. Have you spoken to him? Did you see him? Is he ok?"

"Serena, what's wrong?" Blair asked instantly noticing the concern in Serena's eyes.

"It's Chuck. We haven't heard from him in four days, no one has seen him or spoken to him. Nothing. Its as if he disappeared. At first I thought he might have gone off to France to see you, but then we all realized that wasn't the case. I came down here to see if he'll open his door. He might be inside, he might not. Bart already has the police looking for him. We're all freaking out," Serena said as she grabbed Blair's arm and hurried her down the hallway.

"Serena I was just there. He didn't open the door. My God why didn't anyone tell me!?" Blair demanded.

"Well your phone was off, B. How the heck was I suppose to reach you!"

Serena started pounding on the door. "Chuck! Chuck! It's me Serena. Open the door Chuck. Stop playing games. God, please Chuck open the door."

Blair stood behind Serena and began to shake. What if something had happened to him? How would she ever be able to forgive herself? How would she be able to go on without him?

Blair shoved Serena to the side and Serena stared at Blair shocked by what she had just done. Blair began to viciously pound on the door.

"Chuck! Chuck! Dammit Chuck open the damn door! It's me Blair. Chuck please..." Blair turned to Serena and began to sob.

"Oh God, Serena what if something happened to him? What the hell am I going to do?" Blair grabbed onto Serena and started shaking violently as the tears rushed out of her. Too wrapped up in her agony, crying so loudly that the sounds of the door opening evaded her.

"Blair..."

That voice. The same voice that had left the same exact message on her phone. Without thinking twice, Blair turned around and saw him. He was standing by the door, practically falling over. He was wearing his boxers and a button down that was hanging half open. His socks were just barely on him. And there was a bottle of alcohol in his right hand. His face registered confusion, and his growing beard showed how long he'd gone without showering. Despite the messy appearance Blair had never been more happier to see him.

Blair rushed over to him and ran into him so hard that she knocked them both onto the floor. She laughed and giggled like a school girl, the relief and excitement filling her to overflow.

"Oh God, Chuck. Don't ever do that to me again! Do you hear me? You scared me half to death!" Blair kissed Chuck all over. She couldn't get enough of him. He tasted like pure alcohol and salty tears, whether they were her own or his she didn't know, but Blair didn't care.

Chuck was still slightly confused by what was going on. He didn't understand how Blair had gotten here and why the hell she seemed to be so worried, but all he cared about was that she was in his arms kissing him. No amount of alcohol could obscure that feeling. Feeling the haze lift slightly he wrapped his arms around Blair and held her there. He looked up and saw Serena standing a few feet away smiling. She nodded to him and walked away heading toward the elevator.

"Blair. You came back. You came back to me," Chuck murmured against Blair's hair.

"Oh you're so stupid, Chuck Bass. Of course I was coming back to you. You must know how much I love you. I can't live without you Chuck. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Blair said. Despite her happiness she was still upset at him for scaring everyone like that.

"Blair. I...I love you. I'm nothing without you. This world is nothing without you. I don't want to lose you again." Chuck gazed into her eyes and Blair felt the intense truth of his words. Chuck loved her. She was never more sure of that until this very moment.

"You won't ever lose me, Chuck. You never lost me to begin with. I've always been yours. Yours and only yours."

"Forever?" Chuck asked as he brought down his lips to hers.

"And always." She answered against his mouth.


	5. Epilogue

"Mmmm," Blair sighed against Chuck's ear as he started making her lose the ability to focus on anything other than the pleasure he was bringing her body.

It had been a a little over a year since Blair and Chuck had officially decided to become a couple. To say the least, the UES hadn't been the same since. Not only were they the wealthiest, hottest pair in the entire school together, but they didn't hesitate to publicly display their affection for each other. Many were shocked to see the notorious Chuck Bass settled down and apparently happy and satisfied, and Blair happier than she'd ever been with Nate. But regardless of how affectionate they were towards each other, the power couple still knew how to rip apart the competition. And with the end of the school year came the couples transition to a new school. They were both now attending Yale, Blair's dream school and Chuck's dream girl's dream school.

"You like that?" Chuck whispered into Blair's ear as he forced himself as deep as he could go inside of her.

Blair gasped in response and eagerly placed her hands on the base of Chuck's spine trying to keep him there longer.

Their heated session continued for another hour before Chuck threw his head back against the pillow exhausted.

"Oh, come on stud I thought you were the sex god here?" Blair teased as she traced her fingers up and down Chuck's chest.

"Wardolf, you'll be the death of me? But at least I'll die doing what I love," Chuck smiled as Blair glared at him.

"Oh so sex is what you love?"

"Don't be silly. I love you, pookie," Chuck teased and was rewarded with a swift punch in the arm.

"OK in all seriousness, I wanted to give you your birthday present." Chuck got up from the bed and headed over to his dresser to pull out his gift for Blair.

"So those past two hours of mind numbing sex wasn't your present," Blair joked as she laid back against the pillows and stared at Chuck's naked form walking towards her. She sighed deeply, the sign she usually gave Chuck to indicate that she was aroused and needed him next to her.

"Don't get any ideas. I need my rest, and possibly some food. I'm not a machine, woman!" Chuck laughed as he sat on the bed next to Blair and gave her a playful swat on the butt. "Now come here. I spent a lot of time thinking of the perfect gift to get you, and it took me forever to come up with the perfect gift."

Blair sat up on the bed, ignoring the fact that she was naked and not bothering to cover up. Chuck hated when she tried to cover up after they made love, he told her he liked looking at her naked and that after pleasing her for hours on end the least she could do was feast his eyes with her naked body.

"Last year, your birthday didn't turn out the way you wanted it to what with the argument with your mom, even though the icing on the cake was getting me in bed later that night" Chuck paused as Blair made an unladylike sound of disapproval. "But I tried to get you something unlike the things I've given you before." Chuck handed Blair the jewelry box that was in his hands.

"Oh, Chuck, you shouldn't have. You've given me enough jewelry in the past few months. I'm just happy I got to spend the day with you, in bed, just the way I like it."

Chuck smiled at that, but handed Blair the box. Blair quickly opened the box and to her confusion there was another box inside of that one. She kept opening one box after the other, finding a smaller box inside the bigger box. Finally she reached the smallest box. Her hands started to shake as she noticed the size of the box she was holding.

"Chuck..."

"Just open it."

When she opened the box, Blair stared at the most radiant, solitary diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Blair, I know we're young, and I know I've been stupid in the past. I still don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life, but for all those reasons and more I don't want to lose you. These past two years together have been the best years of my life and I want to keep sharing these amazing times only with you. You don't have to say yes right now, you can even wear the ring on the other hand, but I want you to promise me that as soon as we graduate college we'll get married. I love you, Blair. I love you and only you forever and always." Chuck shook as he spoke the words he'd been dying to tell Blair, the words he'd been rehearsing in his head for the past month.

"Chuck...I...I love you too. And of course I'll marry you." Blair kissed Chuck quickly and hungrily.

"And don't be silly. Of course I'll wear the ring where it belongs. That way the world will see that I'm yours," Blair smiled as she handed Chuck the box. "Do the honor."

Chuck took Blair's hand in his and gently placed the ring on her finger. "Blair Cornelia Bass," he whispered.

Blair looked up at Chuck as a tear fell from her eyes. She kneeled beside him on the bed and sealed their mouths together.

"Mmmm, I think its your lucky day," Chuck said as he looked down at his lap and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Blair laughed and laid back on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, my bride to be," Chuck said right before slipping inside of Blair.


End file.
